When one ventures forth into the outdoors, it is a logistical impossibility that every useful item can be carried along. Non-essential items are usually not taken along. Space and load considerations dictate what necessary items will be included. Such considerations have compelled the creation of many improved gear packs, clothing articles and pack frames, whose designs have been modified to increase their load carrying efficiency, such as the addition of larger, expandable pockets or larger frames.
However, even with such enhancements, there still is a finite limit as to what can be taken along. Beyond the staple items of survival, anything that is taken along must satisfy the user's essential needs. A means for allowing the user a place to sit is certainly desirable, but such means may be a burden to carry, or may be too large to stow away in a backpack.
There do exist devices which incorporate a built-in seat, for instance, my PIVOTABLE SEAT MEMBER FOR BACKPACK FRAME disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,941. However, the user may not need or want an entire backpack frame. There also exist gear packs, without a frame, which can provide a built-in seat, for instance, my COMBINATION GEAR PACK AND PIVOTABLE SEAT MEMBER, disclosed in application Ser. No. 08/358,260, filed Dec. 19, 1994. However, a gear pack is generally situated on the back of the user, which requires the user to first take off the gear pack before the seat member can be utilized.
There exist a wide variety of hunting vests which come equipped with several pockets and pouches, and thus is a popular item not only for hunters, but also others who venture into the outdoors. They are generally lightweight and roomy, and allow for easy access to the front pockets. It would be desirable to incorporate a seat element into such types of garments.